Motors providing high torque at low speeds are known in the art. Specifically, such motors are known that are designed for the purpose of propelling aircraft on the ground.
WO05112584 to Edelson discloses a motor-generator machine comprising a slotless AC induction motor. The motor disclosed therein is an AC induction machine comprising an external electrical member attached to a supporting frame and an internal electrical member attached to a supporting core; one or both supports are slotless, and the electrical member attached thereto comprises a number of surface mounted conductor bars separated from one another by suitable insulation. An airgap features between the magnetic portions of core and frame. Electrical members perform the usual functions of rotor and stator but are not limited in position by the present invention to either role. The stator comprises at least three different electrical phases supplied with electrical power by an inverter. The rotor has a standard winding configuration, and the rotor support permits axial rotation.
WO2006002207 to Edelson discloses a motor-generator machine comprising a high phase order AC machine with short pitch winding. Disclosed therein is a high phase order alternating current rotating machine having an inverter drive that provides more than three phases of drive waveform of harmonic order H, and characterized in that the windings of the machine have a pitch of less than 180 rotational degrees. Preferably the windings are connected together in a mesh, star or delta connection. The disclosure is further directed to selection of a winding pitch that yields a different chording factor for different harmonics. The aim is to select a chording factor that is optimal for the desired harmonics.
Disclosed in WO2006/065988 to Edelson is a motor-generator machine comprising stator coils wound around the inside and outside of a stator, that is, toroidally wound. The machine may be used with a dual rotor combination, so that both the inside and outside of the stator may be active. Even order drive harmonics may be used, if the pitch factor for the windings permits them. In a preferred embodiment, each of the coils is driven by a unique, dedicated drive phase. However, if a number of coils have the same phase angle as one another, and are positioned on the stator in different poles, these may alternatively be connected together to be driven by the same drive phase. In a preferred embodiment, the coils are connected to be able to operate with 2 poles, or four poles, under H=1 where H is the harmonic order of the drive waveform. The coils may be connected together in series, parallel, or anti-parallel.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/403,402, filed Apr. 12, 2006, a motor-generator machine is disclosed comprising a polyphase electric motor which is preferably connected to drive systems via mesh connections to provide variable V/Hz ratios. The motor-generator machine disclosed therein comprises an axle; a hub rotatably mounted on said axle; an electrical induction motor comprising a rotor and a stator; and an inverter electrically connected to said stator; wherein one of said rotor or stator is attached to said hub and the other of said rotor or stator is attached to said axle. Such a machine may be located inside a vehicle drive wheel, and allows a drive motor to provide the necessary torque with reasonable system mass.
International Appl. No. PCT/US2006/12483, filed Apr. 5, 2006, discloses a motor-generator machine comprising an induction and switched reluctance motor designed to operate as a reluctance machine at low speeds and an inductance machine at high speeds. The motor drive provides more than three different phases and is capable of synthesizing different harmonics. As an example, the motor may be wound with seven different phases, and the drive may be capable of supplying fundamental, third and fifth harmonic. The stator windings are preferably connected with a mesh connection. The system is particularly suitable for a high phase order induction machine drive systems of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,657,334 and 6,831,430. The rotor, in combination with the stator, is designed with a particular structure that reacts to a magnetic field configuration generated by one drive waveform harmonic. The reaction to this harmonic by the rotor structure produces a reluctance torque that rotates the rotor. For a different harmonic drive waveform, a different magnetic field configuration is produced, for which the rotor structure defines that substantially negligible reluctance torque is produced. However, this magnetic field configuration induces substantial rotor currents in the rotor windings, and the currents produce induction based torque to rotate the rotor.
Apparatus which enables a person to use a part or the whole of his body to control video games are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,189 to Braeunig discloses a body-mounted video gaming exercise device which attaches to a user's upper body via straps and buckles. The user tilts the body to simulate movement of joystick and operate the game.
NZ537761 to James-Herbert discloses an improved computer game controller comprising a chair in a harness, in which a computer game player sits to control an avatar or the like in a computer game. By moving the chair, a joystick attached to the chair is moved, and thus the avatar is controlled by the game player's bodily movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,261 to Renato discloses a foot actuated computer game controller serving as a joystick. Pressure sensor units placed on floor are actuated by stepping on with a foot to control the game.